And Baby Makes 3 Maybe
by Just Ressa
Summary: Picking up where we left off. Following How We Met and Be My Lady. Some references to the previous stories, but you don't have to read them before hand. I don't own any CM characters, but Oh how I wish I did! Thanks for the love.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan came home from work to find his beautiful wife Penelope curled up on the sofa. Being out with the flu had been rough on her, but since the worst seemed to be over, she let him go back to work and she ventured from the bedroom to the living room.

"Baby Girl", he said softly, shaking her.

"Huh?" she said, sleepily. "No, no, no Leo, my husband will be home any minute."

"Leo who?" Morgan said, loudly. Penelope giggled.

"Leonardo De Caprio", she said, sitting up. "You know I think he's dreamy."

"I thought I was dreamy", he said sitting down next to her with a fake pout.

"You, my incredibly, *cough* sexy, *cough, cough*, Adonis, *cough*, are beyond dreamy. You are my dream*cough*man."

"I see the cough isn't any better", Morgan said, half laughing, half serious. "Do we need to go back to the doctor?"

"Nah", Penelope said. "I already called. He said it's usually the last thing to leave. All the mucus is trying to…"

"Ugh", Morgan said. "Mucus. Ugh. So gross."

"How did you end up _not_ getting sick?" Penelope said, reaching for her tea. "Ooh, this is cold!"

"I got you", Morgan said, kissing her cheek. "And to answer your question", he said, yelling it from the kitchen, "I don't go swimming in the hot tub in December."

"Reid was there too! It was once _and_ I believe you reaped the rewards of that", Penelope said smiling as she took her tea. "Ooh that's better, thank you, Hotstuff."

"You're welcome, Goddess", he said. "So I was wondering if we could talk."

"You sound so serious, Handsome."

"It's because I am", he said taking her teacup. "We've been married a year now…"

"Derek, is this the 'I want to have a baby' talk again?" Penelope said, getting a bit defensive. "Because I went off the pill, and I've lost weight, and…"

"Shh", he said. "You're doing everything right. That's why", he took a deep breath to steady himself, "I want to see a fertility specialist."

"A what?" Penelope said.

"A fertility specialist", he said in almost a whisper. "Baby Girl, what if it's me? What if the damage Carl did…"

"No", Penelope said, pulling him into her arms. "There is nothing wrong with you, Love. And there's nothing wrong with me. But we'll go. It's best we know what were dealing with anyway." She hugged him close. "It'll all be OK, I promise."

* * *

A week later, Derek Morgan and Penelope walked into the clinic several times.

"Nope", Morgan said, for the third time walking back out the door.

"This was your idea", Penelope said, steering him back inside.

"I didn't know I'd have to, um, Baby, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. The lights will be low, some cheesy movie playing in the background. Just pretend it's you pre-Penelope days."

"I can't do that", Morgan said. "Even then I was fantasizing about you."

"The use me", she said.

"Huh?" Morgan said, turning to face her.

"It's been a while for us, you know, because I was sick. We could fool around and well, I'll let you finish." Penelope winked at him. "And then tonight, I'll finish you." She said, nibbling his ear, and running her hands inside his shirt on his chest.

"OK, I'm ready!" he said, going over the nurse's station. "I'm Derek Morgan, I need to do the pre-test?"

"Sure", the nurse said. "Room 112, down the hall, two doors on your left."

Morgan kissed Penelope deeply and squeezed her breast and then turned to leave. He went to room and just as Penelope predicted, a cheesy movie and low dim lights.

Morgan picked up the DVD jacket.

"Sorority Panty Raid", he said with a chuckle. "Yeah OK.

About 5 minutes later, he walked back down the hall way and sat next to Penelope.

"What? You couldn't?" she aid, taking his hand.

"No, I did. I didn't need much time." He picked up a magazine to hide his growing blush.

"Movie that good?" Penelope said.

"No, you're that good." He leaned over and kissed her cheek as she giggled. A little while later, they were called back.

"Dr. Kragen, I presume", Penelope said, as the doctor entered.

"Very observant", Dr. Kragen said. "You must be Penelope Morgan and your husband Derek?" he said, reaching for Derek's hand.

"Hiya doing, Doc?" Morgan said.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. So you're here to make sure everything is a go for creating a new life?" he smiled at the couple. "I'm afraid I can't say that it is."

Derek grabbed Penelope's hand. "It's me, isn't it Doc?" Derek said.

"No, sir. It's not. You're swimmers are strong and really fast. That test came back almost immediately." Dr. Kragen said.

"So then it's me, Doctor", Penelope said, a little slowly. "I'm the one who's holding up the show."

"In a way, yes. Yes you are." Dr, Kragen said. "You'll have to forgive me, but I love this part. You can't get pregnant, Penelope because you already are."

"I knew it was me!" Penelope said, tears stinging her eyes. "All you wanted was babies with me, and I can't even do that…"

"Baby Girl".

"And I should have gone off the pill along time ago…"

"Baby Girl", Morgan said louder.

"And then when I was in college I drank like there was no tomorrow…"

"Penelope Morgan!" Morgan shouted. "Did you hear him? You can't get pregnant because…"

"I know!"

"Hush Woman!" he said smiling. Morgan started slowly. "You. Can't. Get. Pregnant. Because you are already!"

"What?" Penelope said, dumbfounded.

"I assume this is where I come in again", Dr. Kragen said, chuckling. "We took your tests. I'm assuming you had a real bad flu bug a little while ago?"

"I was sick, yes", Penelope said.

"And you PCP advised you to let it run it's course with no antibiotics?"

"Yeah!" Penelope said, sitting up straighter. "She said it wouldn't really help. She said to take Tylenol when the aches were real bad, but just to ride it out."

"And did you vomit?" Dr, Kragen asked.

"For like three weeks straight", Morgan said. "So she was pregnant and sick?"

"It's not uncommon", Dr Kragen said. "When you become pregnant, you're whole immune system goes down. You're more susceptible to viruses. So if you were around anyone who was sick…"

"Reid!" they both said, thinking of him sick after the hot tub incident at Rossi's.

"Then you wouldn't have even registered that you were pregnant. And you most definitely are. You're almost through the first half of your second trimester."

"Baby Girl", Morgan said hugging her tight. "You're going to be a mommy!"

"I am!" Penelope said loudly. "You're going to be a daddy!"

"I know!" Morgan almost yelled.

"You two are cute", Dr. Kragen said. Now Penelope, I want you back in 3 weeks. We're going to do an ultrasound and see Kathryn on the way out. She has you prescription for prenatals and do's and don'ts." He reached out for Penelope's hand. "And congratulations, Mommy."

"Thank you!" she said as the doctor shook Morgan hand.

Walking out into the sunny day, Penelope was floating on cloud 9. Morgan found it hard not to be emotional looking at her so happy and content. In a few short months a part of him and a part her would be in this world. A sweet little bundle of joy. Suddenly, Penelope stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"We have to tell the team!" Penelope said. "But how", she said slyly.

"Oh, oh, ho", Morgan said. "Goddess, I think I have the perfect way."

* * *

*more soon*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm. I like it", Penelope said, slurping the last of her milkshake.

"The plan or the milkshake?" Morgan said, smiling.

"Both", Penelope said with a chuckle, as she wiped away her milkshake mustache. "But right now I'm referring to the milkshake. I'm so happy I can eat again!"

"It's been a crazy few weeks, hasn't it?" Morgan said. "I mean you were really sick, and then it turns out you're pregnant! I mean, who saw that coming?"

"I certainly didn't", Penelope said, slurping loudly. "So it's a go? I get to set this all up on Monday, right?"

"Goddess this all hinges on you. You're the electronic mastermind. But we can do this, right?" Morgan said, feeding her some French fries he dipped in his milkshake. "I mean. We're not breaking some sort of code of conduct, right?"

"Well", Penelope said. "It's not 'illegal', if that's what you're asking. And when they get the news, I'm sure they'll be excited enough to not care that hacked the system."

"Perhaps", Morgan said, "we should look at some alternatives."

"If you say so", Penelope said. "Oh! I know! Balloons!"

"Balloons?" he said, pulling her chair out for her to get up.

"Yes! And I know just how."

* * *

Monday morning, Penelope sat in her office bright and early before the team arrived. Although Morgan was in on it, she made him play along to. It would be more fun that way. She delivered a balloon to each member with a number on it and a stick pin tied to the end of the string with a note that said, 'Meeting in the conference room at 10 sharp.'

One by one the team trickled in.

"Why is there a green balloon on my desk?" Reid said as he came to his desk.

"I got one too", Morgan said, playing along. Rossi and JJ met in the hall.

"Get you balloon?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, mine is red. What is this about?"

Emily and Fran walked through the door carrying balloons.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Emily said, as Hotch walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Did you get a balloon, Aaron?"

"I did. I got a yellow one. And seeing as it's almost ten, we should make it to the conference room."

Penelope sat in the conference room smiling as her team walked in.

"Garcia, I mean Morgan, um Penelope what's this about?" Hotch said.

"Well I love you guys, and every time something extremely good happens to me you're there for me. Well, something extremely good happened so we're going to play a game!"

"Penelope…" Hotch said.

"Oh let her have her fun", Rossi said. "I have a feeling this is going to be good."

"OK", every balloon has a number, so line up by number!"

Kari, Reid's wife came through the door, moving extremely slow. "Sorry I'm late", she said smiling. "This one slows me down", she said, pointing to her tummy. "So I'm not alone!"

"Wha, what, do you mean?" Penelope said, stuttering a bit. She eyed Morgan and he hunched his shoulders.

"I got a balloon too!" Kari said, holding up a bright purple balloon. Penelope breathed a small sigh.

"We're lining up by numbers, so jump in line, Kars!" Penelope said. As the team lined up, they were instructed to read the note cards.

"On the count of three pop the balloon with the pin", Rossi read aloud. "OK, who's doing the count down?"

All of a sudden the monitor on the wall started counting down from 3. At the word go, everyone picked up the pins and popped the over filled balloons, spilling confetti and little pieces of paper everywhere.

"Now we read the papers in order!" Penelope said excitedly.

Rossi went first. "Can", he said.

Next Hotch read his card. "You."

Emily chimed in. "Guess."

Reid read, "Who." "Who what?"

"Now Reid", Rossi said, "Just be patient."

"Thank you my Italian Stallion", Penelope said. "Kari?"

Kari read her note. "Is."

Fran read her note. "Having." Fran got excited. "Having. Oh having!"

"Now, now", Penelope said. "JJ?"

JJ grinned. "A." she said smiling hard.

"Hotstuff", Penelope said.

"Bay-bay-bay- bee!" Morgan sang happily.

"Oh yay!" Kari said, running to hug Penelope as fast as her body would let her. At least three people had made it to Penelope before Kari did.

"When did you guys find out?" JJ said.

"Last week", Morgan said, hugging Penelope. "She had been so sick. So when she got well, we started talking about babies again. I wanted to go to a specialist; you know just to make sure…"

Penelope squeezed his hand.

"And it turned out she was already pregnant!" Morgan finished happily.

The team sat around talking for a little while. Hotch kept checking his phone making Emily very nervous.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I, I can't explain it. I mean I'm happy for you guys, really I am", he said. "But I keep feeling like..."

"Like a shoe is about to drop", Rossi said. "Yeah I get it. It's awfully quiet today."

"Yeah it is", Reid said. "I don't like it."

"Me either", Morgan said. "Pretty Boy, let's go do a sweep."

"Count me in", Hotch said.

The four men got up and left out while the girls sat and talked pregnancy.

"And just wait till the sex hormones kick in", JJ said.

"Oh my", Penelope said, blushing.

"Think you can't get enough of 'Hotstuff' now?" Emily said, laughing. "Just wait. You're going to wear him out!"

"Spencer would sleep in the den sometimes just to get a full night's sleep", Kari said, giggling. "And I'd always find him." She giggle some more. "Oooh", Kari said.

"What? What's wrong?" Fran said.

"It's nothing. I thought I was going into labor a few days ago, but it turned out to be Braxton Hicks, so they sent me home. But this little one is active today!"

"Derek was active when I carried him", Fran said. "I never slept through the night and that boy was always on my bladder!"

"Then it must be hereditary", Penelope said. "Because I go all the time!"

The guys came back in.

"Everything OK?" Kari asked Reid.

"Um", Reid said. "I think we need to go. And soon."

"What's wrong?" Penelope said.

"Baby Girl, its best not to ask. Just, let's go." He pulled out her chair and Rossi came for JJ and Fran, and Hotch went over for Emily.

"Wait!" Emily said. "I know I'm technically not back yet, but c'mon, what gives?" she said, looking at Aaron.

"We got civilians here", Hotch said. "And when certain things happen…"

"Dave?" Fran said.

"Bella, trust me. We need to go."

The team grabbed there significant others and as soon as they walked outside the conference room, Penelope noticed it.

"Why is no one else here?" Penelope said. What's…"

At the side entrance, Will showed up and stood next to JJ.

"Will?" JJ said, hugging him.

"I came as soon as Hotch called me. It's all over the news."

"What is?" JJ said.

Kari held Reid's hand and suddenly squeezed very hard.

"C'mon Kari, we can do this. You can't go into labor, not now."

"I'm OK", she said. "Just scared."

"Just stay with me and you'll be just fine. Hotch, we're heading down to the basement level, right?"

"Right", he said with a small wink.

The pregnant women went with Reid on the elevator while the others went to the basement from the stairs.

As soon as they got to the basement, they stood next to the elevator waiting for Reid and the girls. When the elevator dinged, Kari stepped out first then Penelope.

"Surprise!" They yelled as the bright lights went up and the Kari saw the basement decorated for her surprise baby shower.

"Oh my word!" Kari said, holding Penelope's hand. "Did you know…?"

"Not a clue, Kars", Penelope said. "And why, Adonis was I not in on this?"

"Because", he said kissing her cheek, "my sweet Baby Girl, you can not keep a secret very well."

"I kept the one about our pregnancy!" she said.

"No you didn't", Rossi said. "I knew. You let it slip at the café on Sunday, remember?"

"Oh boy!" Penelope said, covering her face.

"Hotch, how did you get this approved?" Penelope said.

"Well", he said with a smile. "When Rossi told me you were pregnant…"

"Hey!" Penelope said, looking at Rossi.

"What?" he said. "I never promised anything."

"All I did was make a call to Matt." Hotch hugged Emily tight. "The team did the rest."

"You guys!" Kari said.

"Oh, and that's not all!" Reid said. "We have a very special surprise for you!"

"Really?" Kari said. Reid opened the door to the left and Kari gasped. The sound of an electric guitar blared and a woman started to sing "White Rabbit."

"Momma? Dad!" Kari said as her parents came out.

"Toldja she'd be big as a house", Kari's dad said.

"She's beautiful", Kari's mom said. They hugged their daughter as tears streamed from Kari's eyes.

"This is all so…Oh!" Kari said. A small splash was heard as a puddle started to gather around her feet.

"Alright", Morgan said. "This is not a drill, folks. Let's get going."

Everybody started packing up as they headed for the elevator to get Kari to the hospital. As they went up the second one, Emily looked over at Penelope.

"Prepare yourself, Pen", she said. "You might go into labor here too!"

* * *

* More soon..Love you guys!*


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Kari to hospital was something out of an old black and white comedy. Reid ran and got the car, Morgan grabbed the SUV and loaded his mom, Rossi and Penelope and waited for Reid. JJ, and Will grabbed their car and Hotch, Emily and Kari's parents stood on the sidewalk waiting on Reid.

"Where is he?" Kari said, in between Lamaze breaths.

"If he's like I was", Kari's dad said, "he's half way to the hospital. Without you."

"Nah, Dad", Kari said. "He wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet?" He said, rubbing circles in her back.

About 5 minutes later, Reid pulled up.

"I'm so sorry!" Reid said, pulling up so fast he pulled up on the curb. "Baby I'm so sorry."

"Toldja", Kari's dad said, smiling. "It's OK, Son. I did the same thing once upon a time."

Rossi started chuckling as he and the group in Morgan's SUV looked on. "OK, who had leaves Kari on the curb?"

"I did!" Morgan said. "I'll take that 20."

"I was so sure he'd be calmer", Penelope said. "He's a genius!"

"Which is why I knew he'd fold", Morgan said. After Kari was loaded, they took off.

"Alright", Fran said, smiling. "Let's go get us a baby!"

As the team waited in the waiting room, Reid and Kari went into delivery, with Kari's parents pacing outside the delivery door.

"This is nerve wrecking", Morgan said. He was pacing, waiting for any word from them.

"Get ready", Rossi said. "You guys get to do this in a few months!"

"That's right!" Fran said. "In all excitement, I almost forgot I'm going to be a Nana!" She ran and threw herself in Morgan's arms. "You don't know how happy you've made me", she said, her voice cracking.

"You're think she's the one pregnant!" Morgan said, returning the hug. Then he turned his mother around. "You might wanna hug you're daughter in-law", he said.

"Daughter", Fran said, pulling Penelope close. "I don't do in-laws."

"Me either, Mom", Penelope said.

* * *

"Spencer, I'm tired. Please", Kari pleaded.

"I know, Honey, but you gotta keep going", he said mopping her brow. She was so tired and in so much pain. He had to do something.

"OK Kari, we're going to take a small break here", the doctor said. "This kid is putting up one heck of a fight."

"Doctor, would it be alright if I changed the mood a bit?" Reid said, glancing over at his exhausted wife.

"What do you mean?" the doctor said.

"Well, I know it's a bit unorthodox, but I was wondering…" Reid whispered the rest into his ear.

"I dunno, Dr. Reid…"

"She's exhausted. If not, what's out other option?" Reid looked around and saw exactly what he needed.

"Cesarean. You have a point. We need to keep her heart rate and the baby's heart rate up." The doctor sighed. "OK. But not too loud. Check at the nurse's station for the cord."

"So appreciate it", Reid said. He came back with a cord in record time. "Hang on Kari", Reid said, kissing her forehead. He took his iPod and hooked it up the PA system.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Kari said. She started to tense.

"OK, we got another contraction", the doctor said. "It's a big one, so Kari I really need you to push hard, OK?"

"I'll try", Kari said, weakly.

"How about some help?" Reid said. He pushed a button and the opening strings of Jaded by Aerosmith started playing.

"Aerosmith, Baby?" Kari said. "Do you even know me?"

"Sorry, Hon", Reid said. He pushed a second button and AC/DC's Highway to Hell started playing.

"Cool!" she said, getting a second wind as the contraction hit. "Let's get us a kid in here!"

Kari's parents looked up and smiled as they heard the strings of the AC/DC song playing overhead.

"That's our girl", Kari's dad said, hugging his wife.

* * *

"A rocker always", Rossi said, as the music form the PA system reached them. "That kid's going to need other musical influences."

"I got Rap and R&B", Morgan said.

"And I got songs from the Earth and Motherland", Penelope said.

"Oh boy!' Morgan said, as Penelope punched his arm.

"I got Blues", Fran said.

Rossi hugged his wife. "You know I got Big Band and Crooners."

"We'll take care of everything else", Hotch said, looking at Emily, JJ and Will.

Reid came around the corner looking a bit shaken. "I. I. I."

"Boy Wonder?" Penelope said, walking up to him. The team gathered around him as he continued to stutter. Morgan clapped him on the back.

"I have a son!" Reid said, almost screaming. "He's huge! Nine pounds, 10 ounces!"

"That's wonderful!" Fran said, hugging him. "How is Kari?"

"A trooper. My wife is a trooper!" Reid wiped his eyes. "Her parents are with her now."

"We heard the song, Son", Rossi said. "Kari needed some encouragement?"

Reid sank down into a chair nearby.

"I have never seen her that tired or pained. I mean it was worse than when she had her appendix out. But then the music came on, she kissed me, and a surge of power and energy came and she delivered him quick." He looked up at Penelope and then over to Emily. His eyes softened on JJ and Fran. "I'm in awe of you, all of you. Women have so much strength. I could move a thousand boulders and never be able to do that."

The men hugged each of their girls as Kari's parents came around the corner.

"She's asking for you Son", Kari's dad said.

"Thanks Mr. Summers", Reid said.

"Dad. Dad or Mike. You're family. Always." He hugged his son-in law as his wife wiped her eyes.

"And I'm Mom. Mom or Janice, Son." She hugged Reid and patted his back as he turned and jogged off to his wife.

"You guys, come see the baby in a bit, OK?" Reid said, turning for a moment.

"On our way", Hotch said.

* * *

Reid walked into the room where the nurse was wrapping and diapering the baby. Kari was lying in the bed, her eyes fluttering in and out of sleepiness.

"Spencer", Kari said quietly.

"I'm here", Spencer said, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Did you see him?" Kari said.

"All nine pounds 10 inches", Spencer. "He's amazing, just like you."

"Quit sugar-coating it", Kari said. "He's a big boy!"

"He's perfect like his mommy", Spencer said kissing her forehead. "You feel warm. Are you…."

The doctor walked over. "It's not uncommon for new mothers to run a small temperature. Her body just let go of something foreign. Her immune system is trying to regulate itself. Now worries. We have her on fluids and anti-biotics", he said, pointing to the bags attached to her IV. "She'll be fine. She came through wonderfully and didn't tear much at all."

"That's Spencer's fault", Kari said, drifting off to sleep.

"Kari!" Spencer said, turning beet red.

"Don't worry, I've heard worse", the doctor said laughing. "Wait till we give her pain meds."

"I just did doctor", the nurse said, bringing the baby to Reid. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"Please", Reid said.

As the nurse put the squirming and crying baby in his arms, the baby instantly quieted and became very calm.

"That almost never happens", the nurse said. "We usually have to walk new fathers through. Hmm."

Reid smiled at her and turned to the doctor. "How long before we go home?"

"Well that really depends on your wife and son. Both are doing well right now. Pending no foreseeable problems, I say in a day or so", he said. "I'll come check on you guys later."

"Wow", Reid said, looking into the eyes of his son. "Are you going to be as brave and crazy as your mom?"

"I heard that", Kari said. "I just hope he's half as smart as you."

"He will be", Rossi said, knocking lightly. "Want some company?"

"Sure", Reid said, gently bouncing the baby as the gang came in.

"Did you guys decide on a name?" JJ asked, cooing over the baby.

"I think", Kari said, sitting up gently, "in all the preparations, we never did. I mean, we have a few for if it was a boy or girl, but never really decided on one."

"She likes Ziggy", Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"I do. And he likes Arthur", Kari said.

"Maybe this might be something you think about", Fran said. "This is important."

"How did you come up with my name, Momma?" Morgan asked.

"You were easy", Fran said. "We wanted something strong", Fran said.

"It's German, right Bella?" Rossi said.

"Yes sir", Fran said. "It means Gifted Ruler. You're meant to lead, Baby."

"I want that, Spencer", Kari said. "I want our son to have a strong name."

"Then", Reid said, smiling and rocking his son like he'd been doing it forever. "We go with a Celtic name that literally means strength."

"OK", Kari said.

"Are you sure?" Reid said, smiling.

"Don't tell me", Kari said. "Arthur."

Reid smiled a toothy grin as the team softly laughed. He looked at his sleeping child in his arms and stroked his forehead. "Arthur", he said. The baby's eyes popped open as wide as they could go and stared straight at his father.

"Everybody", Reid said. "Meet Arthur Ziggy Reid."

"Really?" Kari said.

"Absolutely", Reid said, handing her the baby and kissing her softly. "A little of you and a little of me, right?"

"Right", she said, kissing her baby's head. "But maybe more of you", Kari said.

* * *

*Thanks y'all! So I'm working on the second installment. As you can see, they are just going to focus on Morcia and Kari and Spencer. The next one will focus much more on Morcia. Thanks for staying with me for the ride. Love y'all!*


End file.
